Trapped
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When a fire threatens the ravine, the reptools have to stay with the trux for ahwile. Unfortuantely, that means tention for some certain female-reptools. And, with Whiplash being rude and obnoxious, will it be enough to banish him elsewhere? Links in with my other story, Diplomatic Existnace. Read and Review :)


**/Revvit's P.O.V/**

 **Revvit: I've cried myself to sleep**

 **And I've wondered what it would be like**

 **I wish I could see you and you hadn't left my life**

 **I guess maybe it's okay as well. My heart is forever broken now…**

"Ugh!" I slammed my head on my old bedroom door. I had written a song to help me with my Mother's death. But it doesn't help. One, I can't find the inspiration. Two, I'm not thinking straight. And three, Whiplash is driving me over the edge!

"Rev, are we done?" My older twin sister, called out from around the corner. We were cleaning out our old home. Nothing that is done so easily, sadly.

"Yeah! Let's go." I told her, meeting her by the door. "If Whiplash talks to you, what do you do?"

"I have a friend who's a T-trux who can flatten you in one second flat!" She exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Good, and if Whiplash touches you, what do you do?" I asked, and she sighed.

"I scream 'sexual harassment!'" She started to walk out the door, but I still had one more question.

"And if you notice his harassing someone you know, what do you do?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Go to that said-someone and drag them away, unless it's Kenya, Anya or Kasey, then I punch him." She recited and I nodded.

"The student becomes the master. Go." I told her as I followed her, watching for Whiplash. Unfortunately, he blocked us from going up the tunnel to the garage.

"Whiplash, move." I ordered him, and he laughed. Laughed.

"You don't tell me what to do, little tool." He mocked, and I growled. I _hate_ that name. _Hate_ it.

"Move." I growled, pushing him aside so Sara could go first.

"That's right! Go back to Mommy and Daddy! Oh, that's right! You don't have a Mommy!" He mocked and silent tears threatened to fall down my face, but I refused to let that happen. He will never control me long as I live.

"What a creep." Sara mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"That's an understatement." I scoffed, walking into the garage.

"You looked distressed." Kenya stated, looking at me and I groaned.

"Whiplash." Sara explained, and she nodded.

"Hey, did you hear about those fireworks they're setting off later?" Anya asked, and I shook my head.

"Firwwork?" Violet asked, and I smiled. I adore the four-year-old, who thinks of me as her Uncle. "Could we watwh it fwom the gawage?" She questioned, and I hummed.

"That's not a bad idea. could you go ask Ty? I need to talk to Click-Clack for a moment." I asked her and she drove to tell him.

"You called?" Click-Clack asked, and I motioned for him to follow me. "Whiplash trouble?" 

"You have no idea. He's spinning my bits more than Scrap-it did." I vented, and he nodded.

"So, very bad. What'd he say to you?" He questioned, and I sighed.

"He mocked my Mom and Father." I told him, and he groaned.

"Of course he did. Ugh, he's just a creep. You know him, if it gets worse or he hurts the girls, let me know." He explained, and I agreed.

"Revvit! Click-Clack! The fireworks are about to go off!" I heard Skya yell from the garage.

"Race you!" I exclaimed, racing him to the top of the garage.

"Come on, we can see better from Skya's height." Click-Clack exclaimed, as I followed him. The first firework sounded.

"Wow." I whispered, smiling. The last time I saw fireworks was when I was really little and my Mom lit them for our birthday. It was really something.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sara asked, and I agreed.

"Yes, it's something special, that's for sure." I told her, but I noticed some smoke, close to where the fireworks were.

"Is that normal?" Click-Clack asked, and I shook my head.

"Not typically, no." I answered, trying to see better.

"Rev?" Kenya, my cousin, questioned. "Isn't that the ravine?" She asked, and I gasped! That's where the smoke was coming from!

"The Ravine!" Waldo yelled, jumping down from Dozer.

"Kasey!" Click-Clack exclaimed, running down, me following.

"Ace, you and Sara get the young ones as far from the fire as possible! Kenya, you and I will see if we can find anyone that's trapped. Click-Clack, Waldo and Kenya, you guys will be charge of medical procedure. Move! Now!" I ordered, and we quickly made our way in.

We got several reptools out, saving the lives of our ravine family. Some were trapped in their homes, under wood, or even just too scared to move. Once we thought everyone was out, we did a headcount. There was one tool missing… Kasey!

"Move!" Anya screamed, pushing me out of the way.

"Anya! Wait!" Click-Clack yelled, trying to move past Waldo and Kenya, but they held him back. "Those are my sisters! Let me go!" He tried to break free, but they wouldn't let him go.

Then, a tree branch broke down, in front of the entrance.

"No!" Click-Clack broke down and Kenya held him tight. Are they really…. They can't be. We would've heard Click-Clack's scream about his twin, them sharing a heart and all. I then saw movement. It was Anya! She had Kasey on her back! They're okay!

"Oh, thank God!" Click-Clack exclaimed, moving his way to hug his sisters.

"That's everybody?" Waldo questioned, and we got a mumble from the reptools. I sighed. That was almost too close.

"Well, it looks like you guys are stayin' with us until further notice. C'mon y'all." Anya told everyone, and they reluctantly followed us. Our home was gone…. What are we to think of that?

"Revvit?" Ace asked, coming to ear-level with me. "How are we going to plan this? Including our main six of us, there are over forty reptools. We can't possibly feed them all, can we?" I sighed, she did have a point.

"We'll find a compromise. More frequent ore runs, helping eachother find our way. We'll make this work." I told her, but she didn't look a hundred percent sure. Maybe a seventy.

Though, I was thinking… How will we manage this?


End file.
